Happy Ever After
by KenKa1804
Summary: Él tenía certeza de que yo estaba enamorada, él tenía certeza que él de mi no. Y así empezó todo. Siempre lo supe. -..Esta historia no tendría un final feliz- .:KakaSaku:.


**Happy Ever After…**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto© me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías, este fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro según la normativa de , cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

"…Personajes pensando…"

-…Personajes hablando…-

(…Algunas acciones…)

…Narración…

* * *

-¿Qué si me gusta Sakura?-

El peligris bajó el libro que estaba leyendo por un momento y se recostó más del tronco del árbol, con mirada ingenua, desvió la vista al cielo pensando una respuesta.

-Pregunta curiosa, viniendo de una de sus mejores amigas- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de picardía a la rubia sentada a su lado que, sin querer, logro hacerla sudar.

Suspiro cansinamente cerrando su adorado ejemplar –Bueno es difícil saber, la conozco desde hace años, desde que era niña. De hecho la consideraba mas como a una hermana-

-¡¿HERMANA?!- grité sin poderme contener, entre furiosa y horrorizada, levantándome de golpe desde mi antigua posición, cómodamente sentada en el suelo.

Ino, delante de mi, solo mantenía su cabeza gacha, como si estuviera aguantando el peor de los regaños, se veía realmente nerviosa y me dio algo de pena.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía ella una y otra vez desde el suelo, con los puños fuertemente apoyados a sus rodillas.

-Ino, no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte en este momento.

Bueno, repasemos los hechos. Bien era cierto que a mí me gustaba Kakashi y mucho, llevo algunos años enamorada de él, el único problema es que, según Ino, él a mi me considera su hermana. Y allí estaba yo, aguantando las ganas que tenia de arrancarle la cabeza para luego comérmela. Todo empezó el día que se lo confesé a Ino…

_Flash back_

-Dime Sakura por favor.

-No Ino, déjame en paz- Ambas kunoichis caminaban una junto a la otra, aunque la pelirosa parecía querer escapar.

-Desde que comenzamos la misión hace dos días con Neji y Kakashi-sensei te he notado muy rara, incluso más de lo normal, lo que ya me tenia extrañada, decidí no preguntarte hasta que regresáramos a Konoha, hace cuatro horas que estamos aquí y podría jurar que estas peor, casi como triste, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

La jovencita de ojos turquesas se sintió incomoda y la esquivó hábilmente empezando a caminar nuevamente. –No es nada te lo juro.

Ino se detuvo desafiante ante ella, encarando su mirada una vez más –Júrame que no tiene nada que ver con tu corazón.

Sakura se mordió un labio.

-Ino…- La miró con tristeza, ni de pelear tenía ganas –Es complicado- y la volvió a esquivar, esta vez caminando apresurada y cabizbaja.

Rápidamente, la rubia sostuvo firmemente su muñeca, halándola e impidiendo que escapara. –Sabes bien que no voy a juzgarte, siempre tendrás a esta cerdita para contarle lo que sea y así la carga se volverá menos pesada… estoy preocupada por ti Sakura.

Sakura se volteó sorprendida ante el tirón y se la quedó mirando casi con lágrimas en los ojos, era cierto que si le contaba la carga seria más fácil de llevar, podía confiar en ella, lo sabía, era casi imposible no notar la determinación que gritaba en sus profundos ojos azules, sabía que podía confiar en ella. Finalmente desistió. –Está bien.

Y aprovechando el camuflaje del atardecer, que dejaban las sombras de sol al ocultarse, se sentaron en un banco de piedra cercano, donde Sakura guardó silencio la mayor parte del tiempo con la cabeza baja, respirando hondo para reunir el valor suficiente.

-Me enamore.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la ojiazul y una alegría escandalosa se hizo presente en ella –¡Eso es maravilloso Sakura! ¡Felicidades! por un momento me asuste creí que era algo malo, pero esto… esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, esto- fue interrumpida.

-¡No es maravilloso Ino!- gritó, y un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar ante los semblantes de desconcierto y rabia por parte de la rubia y la pelirosa respectivamente. La preocupación volvió a formar parte notable en los ojos de Ino.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó tras largos segundos de incomodo silencio, llevando la vista hasta sus pies. No era su intención herir a Ino.

-Está bien Sakura- la tomo de las manos dulcemente –¿De quien te has enamorado?

-De Kakashi-sensei- Respondió tranquila sin subir la mirada.

Por la expresión que tomo el rostro de la rubia, lleno de sorpresa y horror, Sakura lo supo, no necesitaba verla de frente para saberlo. Su historia no tendría un final feliz…

_Fin del flash back_

Jamás voy a olvidar la expresión de Ino, jamás se borrara de mi memoria esa mirada tan… tan llena de ¿desconcierto? Lo cierto es que desde entonces, ella se aguantó todos mis estados de ánimo cambiantes, oh si, la depresión de saber que él nunca me correspondería, o la rabia ante la ignorancia de él, incluso mis alegrías cada tres minutos por algún recuerdo tonto. No podría ponerme furiosa con ella, no después de lo que hemos pasado juntas, ella siempre ha buscado ayudarme de alguna forma. De cualquier forma…

-No lo volveré a hacer Sakura, de verdad, no lo volveré a hacer, Te lo prometo- La voz apenada de Ino me sacó de los recuerdos, tan solo pude negar con la cabeza. Ella era la única, bueno no, realmente no era la única que sabia mi "secreto", para algunas personas era demasiado obvio, incluso algunos rumores corrían por toda la aldea desde hace tiempo; pero si era la única que lo sabía todo, la única que estuvo conmigo escribiendo toda esta historia, larga y amarga historia desde el comienzo.

Precisamente, aprovechó los rumores y una oportunidad para preguntarle que sentía el por mí, pero nunca pensó en un estrategia para lidiar con la situación de que el respondiera algo así.

Lastimosamente.

-Está bien Ino- respondí y después de un largo suspiro me senté a su lado –No estoy furiosa contigo, así que no te preocupes- mi semblante se había suavizado notablemente.

Pero Ino no creía aquello.

-¿Entonces?-

-Estoy furiosa conmigo misma.

Ino parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos y aunque no es para menos esa era la verdad – ¿Qué?

Suspiré ante su interrogante, no me atrevía a mirarla, en ese momento la puerta de mi sala era menos acusadora y más comprensiva para mi nostálgica mirada.

-Ya es suficiente, ¿no crees? Basta de guardar desteñidas esperanzas y cuidar un mentira, simplemente no vale la pena…- Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, casi suplicante…

Así que la encare y coloque una mano en su hombro.

-No la vale- le repetí, Ino parecía que fuera romper a llorar en cualquier segundo, no pude evitar sentirme (si es que eso era posible) más miserable. ¿Tanta pena daba?

-Tú y yo ya lo sabíamos, lo supimos desde el principio- Continúe

Ino bajo la cabeza resignada, como quien falla una prueba, pero era obvio: Ino estaba furiosa con Kakashi.

-Yo nunca le interese, la del engaño fui yo, me concentre tanto en identificar señales que pudieran garantizar que mi amor era correspondido, que no me di cuenta cuando se convirtió en una obsesión, capaz de distorsionar la realidad, y a simple vista, el cariño, respeto y amistad en… amor.

Lo sabía, Ino seguía pensando en una manera de llevarme la contraria y darme esperanzas como siempre lo hacía y alguna vez yo misma esperaba que lo hiciera por culpa de mis propios propósitos egoístas de auto-compadesencia, aferrándome a las esperanzas que , aunque falsas, otros a mí alrededor pudieran darme.

De nuevo distorsionando la realidad, víctima de mi propia ilusión, esperando consuelos y palabras de aliento. Patético.

Ah, y como predije…

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te dio tantas señales? Todo por lo que has pasado, no puede ser en vano, esto no puede terminar así, estoy segura de que él sentía algo por ti, dentro de todo que pudo haber pasado él si te quería, en un tiempo se dará cuenta de lo idiota que fue… o quizás aun no se da cuenta de que-

-Ino!- La interrumpí harta de lo mismo –El futuro no existe, el pasado está muerto y el presente es lo único real, si le guste o no, eso ya no importa, el aquí y el ahora son muy claros. Yo para él soy como una hermana y tú puedes dar fe de ello, ¿Quieres que me quede llorando toda mi vida, viuda de un difunto sentimiento que pudo y no fue?

-¡Por supuesto que no, tú vales mucho más que eso!- me contestó al instante, exaltada con mi mismo tono de voz elevado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me pides que lo espere? ¡No quiero esperarlo mas y no voy a hacerlo!

Basta. Como dije antes, ya basta de ponerme desteñidas, viejas y rotas esperanzas para salir a afrontar la realidad, basta de conformarme con saludos y sonrisas amistosas, y de usarlas como parche para los agujeros de mi corazón.

Como dijo Ino, yo valgo mucho más que eso y precisamente por ello estoy enojada conmigo, siempre lo he sabido y siempre termino de mendiga, rebajándome al "tal vez mañana si…" caminando detrás de ellos como un perro. Lo aprendí con Sasuke y lo confirme con Kakashi, el mañana no existe, ya es tiempo que comience a creer en mis propias palabras y deje de tener piedad con esa maldita nostalgia que vive arrinconada en mi mente, influenciándome a seguir esperando, y a mirarlo como idiota cuando me habla, a pesar de que la noche anterior lo maldije mil veces por ser la causa de mi sufrimiento. Ya fue suficiente de eso, mi corazón está cansado de girar y es momento de que le preste atención a eso.

-Claro es mucho más fácil inventarse un cuento de hadas cuando la persona por lo menos se preocupa por ti-

No hacía falta aclararle a Ino de que hablaba yo, así que simplemente dirigí mis pasos hasta la ventana abierta y apoye los brazos del marco, tratando de encontrar aliento entre las suaves manos del viento que, ahora me despeinaban cariñosamente y rozaban mis parpados.

-Era más fácil encontrar amor en una sonrisa de Kakashi que en una fría mirada de Sasuke-

Gracias a mi 'experiencia' con Sasuke, malinterprete todos los gestos amistosos de mi sensei, los de preocupación y apoyo también.

-En sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, su mirada, sus caricias- Mis labios, sin saber porque, se curvaron en algo así como una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Está claro que el nunca quiso hacerme daño, ni hacerme promesas falsas, porque él lo supo desde el comienzo tan bien como tú y yo…

Tan rápido como llegó, la sonrisa se desvaneció. Ino se acercaba, el sonido de sus pasos inseguros me dio a entender su tristeza.

Él tenía certeza de que yo estaba enamorada, él tenía certeza que él de mi no. Y así empezó todo.

-..Esta historia no tendría un final feliz-

Fruncí el seño notablemente y sostuve fuertemente el marco de madera de la ventana entre mis manos, tanto que hasta lo oí crujir, mientras apretaba los dientes de igual manera enseñándolos un poco.

Ino había colocado ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡Y eso es lo que más me molesta! Que él siempre lo haya sabido. ¡Que siempre le fui un libro abierto! ¡Que mi supuesto secreto nunca estuvo a salvo! ¡Que todo este tiempo él haya sentido lastima por mí, al no poder evitar que cada vez que lo viera, mis ojos se perdieran más y más en los suyos, de impedir que con cada palabra, su voz embelesara más y más mis odios, que con caída maldito día que pasara yo me enamorara mas y mas de él! ¡Aún sin darme cuenta siquiera yo misma! ¡Y el sí!- Grité al punto de la histeria, aún dándole la espalda, aún ella sujetando mis hombros y aún con escurridizas lagrimas brotando sin parar de mis furiosos ojos.

Mi voz se había quebrado totalmente para la última frase por causa de mis sollozos. Volteé y me aferre a Ino tan fuerte como pude, sin dejar de llorar, tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba el pelo con la esperanza de calmarme yo hundía mi, para entonces, roja nariz en su pecho -Él no quería lastimarme, ¡no a su hermana!- Sarcasmo. Puro y cruel.

Ino seguía sin decir nada, a pesar que cuando llegó estaba hecha una gelatina, en momentos como este, en que mi voluntad comenzaba a flaquear, ella se mostraba seria, fuerte, compasiva y comprensiva. Terminamos sentadas en el sofá, pero yo continuaba llorando sobre su regazo, y ella acariciando mi pelo y espalda en un tierno gesto de consolación maternal, que yo agradecía internamente.

En un principio, años atrás quiero decir, lloraba por los tabúes tendría nuestra relación, ahora lo hacía porque simplemente no había relación.

Y se sentía tan mal…

- ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué él puede ver tan fácil a través de mí y yo no puedo ni saber lo que oculta él tras esa mascara? ¿Por qué nunca pude saber lo que piensa? ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de _él_ precisamente? ¿Por qué nunca terminé de aceptar que yo no le gustaba? ¿Por qué me tenía que ver como a su hermana? … Maldita la hora… ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente odiarlo? Dime Ino ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?- repetía entre inentendibles sollozos sofocados por la tela de la camisa de Ino y mi respiración anormal.

Necesitaba decirlo, todo lo que sentía, para poder limpiar mi alma, debía sacarlo todo, desahogarme sin que me juzgaran, por eso era tan importante el silencio que Ino guardaba. Lo estaba arrancando de mí de la forma más dolorosa: La decepción.

-No Sakura, te equivocas, tú no eres estúpida- Apenas la oí murmurar.

Mientras lloraba, mi orgullo y conciencia sacaban a patadas a la nostalgia que hasta hoy se hospedaba en mi corazón; el razonamiento quemó todas las piezas rotas y viejas de esperanza que quedaron, al cariño lo dejaron bajo libertad condicional, gracias a que la fianza fue cubierta por la amistad. Hoy mi corazón sufrió un golpe de estado, uno que estaba anunciado desde hacía mucho, esta fue la muerte anunciada de mi amor, ya no podía soportar el remolino de sentimientos, ahora solo espero que mis pensamientos tomen un nuevo curso.

Uno menos problemático.

El segundero no detiene su marcha, cociendo sin anestesia esta herida, la arena del tiempo en el reloj de la vida sigue cayendo, aunque extrañamente justo ahora se siente más pesada, se acaba la mina del lápiz y aun quedan tantas hojas en blanco, tendré que tomar un descanso, porque aun falta mucha historia por escribir, esta larga y amarga historia no tiene que terminar con Ino consolando mi llanto a mitad de una tormenta que azota tristemente a la aldea; seguiré escribiendo hasta encontrar mi final feliz, con o sin Kakashi.

Fin cap 1

* * *

**Nota de autora**

**Bueno no hay mucho que decir, inspiré este fic en una situación personal xD así que no se cuando haga la continuación, puede ser mañana como puede ser nunca, pero hasta que no se me ocurra algo no podré continuar, así que imaginen que es un one shot con esperanza de tener una segunda parte. (Si lo notaron, no es como que este muy contenta con lo triste del fic) Una cosa mas, mi viaje se extendió un mes (lo que explica mi desaparición repentina) regresé la semana pasada, no se preocupen que seguiré con SMBS, ahora mismo, mientras leen esto, estoy trabajando en el cap 38, al menos ya saben que estoy viva y que no tengo planeado dejar de escribir, (al menos no por ahora) tengo muchos proyectos que publicar todavía y para mi buena suerte, las clases se suspendieron hasta el 27 de septiembre, así que podré trabajar sin mucha presión. **

**Ah cierto, edite un poll acerca de SMBS, pásense por mi profile para que lo vean y voten, la pregunta es, qué personaje OC de SMBS les gusta mas, pueden elegir dos opciones de la lista. 499 reviews wao me pregunto ¿Quién será el numero 500? Bueno nos vemos en mi próxima publicación, espero con ansias los resultados del poll, me acaba de caer un reverbero (como cocinilla de hierro alta) en el pie, y duele como mil demonios, (ahora es que empieza a doler u.u) así que me voy, grax por leer.**

**Dejen reviews plis**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
